Blood by Blood
by gotthembitches
Summary: I would like you all's support with this new project. Since i'm new I wont be asking for much. I just want some comments telling me how to improve my writing. I've been getting in touch with some local artist, so i'm looking to have this turned into a manga by 2019 and then turned into an anime by 2025 or 2030. So please help me out with this project and expect big things later.


Blood

by

Blood

by

Aumoni

McDade

There are ten clans in a place once called

Ha-won-bu-hi. At one point these clans did not exist. Life was peaceful. There was no violence

and no one living in poverty. Until one day, about 50 years ago, a young man was dirty, when he came across a forbidden river. He decided to bathe, thinking the river was clean. Everything was good at first, but when two weeks had passed , he started killing without meaning to. He killed his parents, his younger sister and everybody in his school, including his only friend. The young boy was targeted, there was a 1.2 Billion dollar bounty on his head. When he found this out, he went into hiding. He disappeared for 5 years and then came back to Hawonbuhi with vengeance.

With him where 15 of his newly hired subordinates,who had the same power as him , but just not quite as strong. They called war on hawonbuhi. Hawonbuhi's soldiers never really got a full glimpse of this power, so they thought they could win with numbers. They were sadly mistaken. They might have taking out about 5 of the other guys men , leaving them with only 11 soldiers left, including the leader. It was no good, by the time they figured out how strong these guys were, they were missing an entire was over. Sacrifices did not go in vain. In the end, the bad guys won, and the nation that they once called hawonbuhi, was taken over. Little did the leader know, his subordinates were about take his life. They surrounded him, Focusing all of their powers on him. He soon died, taking 6 other guys lives along with his own. That only left them with five guys. They eventually decided, that they would take the people who remained alive, and split the nation into 5 parts. They all decided that they be split into 5 different clans. Each clan had a different symbol of an element. The elements were fire, water, air, earth,and platinum. After one year had passed, the 5 nations were up and running. People were getting use to their new lifestyle and their newly found power,that is know today as _**Erementaru kontororu ,Erukon For short.. Almost Everybody, in all 5 nations had Erukon. The people who didn't have the power were treated like dogs, left to die. They called those people Matorimos. Matorimos was a word created to emphasize the word weak or lesser being. The Matorimo's population**_

 _ **exceed 10,000 at 1 point and time, but after recent events, that population was split in half. There was no genocide or any mass homicide, It was actually a blessing that this happened. On the day that all 5 nations get together and enjoy the day that the one nation became separated. A man who light up the night sky came from above, holding two babies and one happy meal sized pouch in his hand. He landed in the middle of the Matorimo's territory and he spoke. The man said," I will be taking half of your people in this pouch", Everyone started to stare at him, as if he had smoked some weed before he arrived. He then pointed the pouch in the direction of the sky, then he said, "behold my power ", Wind started to pick up and the ground started shaking, next thing you know, much like a vacuum, he started sucking people into the pouch,about 10s.. no not even 10 seconds, it was more like 5 seconds and he literally had half the population in his small pouch. After that was over, people were too overwhelmed**_

 _ **to move, or they were just too dumbfounded. Anyway, he then told them,"I am here to help you,please listen to my exact instructions," He then raised the two babies in the air. The one on his left wore a black blanket with a white dot in the middle, and the one to his right wore a white blanket with a black dot in the middle. He then began to speak."The baby in my left hand is a girl,and this baby in my right hand is a two's fate have already been decided. After their fate has been fulfilled , what happens after that is a mystery, They both will have a child with different people, i have no idea what their children's name will be,but i know that these two will fight a decisive battle. The battle for you all's**_

 _ **freedom will be at stake.'' bye and good luck''. The man then disappeared, leaving only the two kids behind, a giant bottle of dust, and a note. A lady and a man were then pulled from the group and forced to read the letter. No one knows what they had read, the man took the girl and the women took the boy.**_

 _ **They then took the dust and throw it in the air. It started to rain over everyone , and thus a new age took place; An age,of war!..**_

The unknown dust that filled the sky with unforecast rain, gave the Matorimos Erukon, thus giving them the will to fight. Five years have passed since that day everything changed. The Matorimos earned a lot of people's respect, thus increasing their population ten fold. The fact the that their population has increased, greatly evened the battle field. The twins that were given to the Matorimos had been split at the age of 5, when the Great Water Nation's Royal guard Captured the male twin. This made the Matorimos furious, and made any chance of peace hard to come come by. The Great Water Nation tried to steal the other twin also, but a young man appeared in what seemed like an Assassin Creed Black Flag's assassin uniform had killed a royal guard member and saved her. She devoted her life to this boy ,who was only fourteen, a young lad he was, but still more than twice the girls age at the time. They ended up becoming married and pregnant with a boy. Nine months had passed and the baby boy was born, everyone around was happy, but happiness isn't achieved without did they know, the girls fate was pre-decided, and who ever put them selves inside her bubble, would suffer the same ! Now death is something already pre-decided, but this is no ordinary death, this is agonizing, drug turning, suicidal acting death. It's not just death that i'm talking about it's something much more painful. It's not just death, but the death of someone you love. The girls fate was to die, rather it be happy or sad . she died happy with her newborn in her hands and her husband by her side, along with a few others who cared for her. They all were gathered around her, not just to witness life be giving , but to see it being taken away. Anyway, where was her dear twin brother doing when all of this is was going on you wonder. Well he was in the same position as his sister as you can imagine. Well they do share the same fate so go he was in the same position, he facing many different problems. The twin boy had a lovely daughter that had a grew under a loving household for ten years, but sadly watched her mom and dad , queen and king of the great water , i forgot to mention that the boy was originally abducted for test, cause word got out about the twins, but fortunately the king had only daughters, so he had no one to take over his throne, so immediately after seeing the boys power to control water he took him in as his son and raised him as prince, and sense the five Nation's hair color depended on what element they could use, the king had died his hair a light blue because it was once all white, and if anybody found out it'd be hell to pay. Um mm what was i talking about before this. Hmm, Oh yeah that's right his' daughter, whose name is Hitomi Miz-o happened to be spying on her mom and dad in action, when a men at the table whistled and two men came through the roof and air assassinated her father and wounded her mother. the men who whistled then approached the queen while the other two killed of two of Hirohito's three unities. The man who whistled then blurted out," We the Matorimos will take over all five nations ,this is just the star,'' He then cut the queen's throat,thinking if i killed them i would be king but sadly it didn't work out that way, cause if it did, there'd be no story to don't mind that i was just kidding around, you'll find out i like breaking the third wall sometimes ,but in any case prioritize the story. So the real reason them taking over was a bust, was because, her remaining ant showed some tremendous power and seized control of the castle, she was then told to hide her gender and pose as king for as long as possible, she was also giving the chore to raise miss Hitomi. Hitomi and her brother went through the same thing because their parents suffer the fate. We can't talk about what happened on her cousin Mizaki Senshi's side because

its rated M-For mature, but they both live for revenge against each other, without knowing they are both cousins, even though they both urge to find blood family…... Next time on Blood by Blood we will be telling the story of the distant cousins, so stay tuned. If you would like to see this book turned into a manga please send me some comments. If i ever get it turned into a manga it will get more into the story of the twins and their children.


End file.
